Demigods and Magic Don't Mix
by xxCryingxDragonxx
Summary: When Summer says goodbye to Nico and left for Hogwarts she never expects to see him again. Two years later she is claimed by a god and Nico comes to take her to camp and protect her. A lot of people and a couple gods take exception to that.
1. Chapter 1

Demigods andMagic Don't Mix

Going away is always hard. I miss Nico. The last time that I saw him I was sailing away on a ship for England. I found out that i was a witch once i got my Hogwarts letter. Nico and I are the same ageand we go to school together. Well at least we used to. His older sister Bianca was like our protector, especially when we were playing mythomagic together. But all that was before I left. I haven't spoken to or seen Nico in two years.

*Return to Present*

"Miss Solstice, what is that over your head?" drawled Professor Snape,the potions master.

Looking up I saw a bright yellow lyre inside of a sun floating above my head. I was surprised. Nothing significant really happens to me ever. Well apart from getting into Hogwarts. I was ignored in all of my classes and nobody payed attention to me outside of class either so I was very surprised that Snape actually talked to me. Then i realised it wasnt to complement me on my potion but to find out basically why I was glowing. I had no idea. "I don't know sir."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for lying," he shouted.

"But-," I started but Professor Snape inturupted me again.

"Another ten for backtalking a teacher. Would you like to try for more miss Solstice?"

"No professor," I said glumly.

Miserably I slumped down in my seat. This was bad enough with the headache I had. Whenever I try to read English the words and letters get all scrambled up. It hurt my head. Sighing loudly I got back to my potion until the bell signaling the end of class and the start of dinner.

I quickly left the potions lab and got to the great hall. My housemates had noticed the loss of points and were glaring at me, so I sat at the end of the table and was just picking at the food on my plate.

The next thing I know there is a banging against the doors of the great hall. Startled gasps could be heard all over the hall as the banging continued. Students were getting up and running tword the staff table including me. Half way down the hall the doors were blown open splinters going everywhere including one that went into my back. I fell to my knees crying in pain. Looking back I saw a giant snake body.

"Don't look into it's eyes. Basalisk," shouted professor Grubbly-Plank.

All the students but me turned back around and kept running. I couldnt move it hurt too much. Looking down I saw that the "splinter" was a big chunk of wood that went all the way through my chest.

"_God-flesh...rip...kill...tear...kill..."_

I turned to face the basalisk again and realised that it was the one talking. In one swift move the basalisk had coiled around me. I started crying and the next thing I heard was screaching but it wasnt coming from me. Taking my face out of my hands I saw the basalisk was on fire. How did it catch on fire? Facing my hands again I saw that they were on fire. The next exciting part was having everyone come into the great hall again after squeezing into an antichamber and finding me there right after the basalisk turn into dust. I was still on fire and everyone looked afraid of me apart from Dumbledor, he looked absolutely furious.

Headmaster Dumbledor raised his wand against me. "How did you kill the basalisk?" he demended. All of the teachers followed his example and pulled their wands out too. Looking weakly down at my chest I saw that the end of the wood sticking out of my chest was burned off.

"SUMMER!" I heard a voice yelling at me. I turned tword the voice and saw... Nico? I smiled at him before my vision went black.

Nico POV

My father sent me from the underworld because there was a big monster in England...in a school and it was attacking the students. Three of them died already. I quickly shadow traveled to the school into a big trashed cafateria with a girl on fire in the middle of it. Looking closer I saw a girl I recognised...wasthat Summer? It was. "SUMMER!" I yelled at her. She turned to me then fell on her face. The fire went out.

I quickly ran up to her. Most of her clothing was burned away and there was a giant stick going through her chest.

"What happened?" I asked the room.

"Why should we tell you?" questioned an old man with arediculosly long beard.

"Because I can save her and everyone else," I shouted back. I could feel that summer didn't have long. "Did anything odd happen this past month?"

"A basalisk attacked the school," screamed the old coot.

Gritting my teeth I held back my anger. "Any strange lights around Summer?"

A boy witha yellow and black stepped forward. "There was a yellow light above her in potions class. How do you know her?"

"What did the light look like?" I asked ignoring his question.

"A kind of harp inside of a sun." he answered confuzed.

"YES!" I screamed then picked Summer up bridal style.

"Where are you taking miss Solstice?" questioned the old man raising a stick at me.

"Where she'll be safe," I stated plainly walking back tword the shadows. I was thinking of the infirmary in the bighouseat camp half-blood.

"You aren't taking anyone anywhere," screamed the old man. He raised his stick higher and the other adults all followed his lead. Suddenly jets of light were flying through the air at me and Summer. "Avada Kadavera," was yelled by the old man just as i reached the shadows. It slammed into my chest right as I shadow travled into the infirmary.

I staggered out of the shadows and into the infirmary. Will Solace noticed my appearance immediately. He shouted for others to grab the girl from my arms and he caught me as my knees gave. "Nico are you all right?" Will asked.

My vision was starting to go black. "Hecate. Girl daughter of Apollo."

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it please review. I know that being able to catch fire is a Hephaestus thing but since my OC is the daughter of the sun god I figured it was appropriate. **


	2. Chapter 2

Demigods and Magic Don't Mix

**AN: Sorry I forgot this last chapter but I own nothing of the Percy Jackson series nor Harry Potter. Thanks to my twin for being my Beta this chapter.**

**Summer's POV**

I woke up staring at a celing I didn't recognise. Where was I?

"Oh. I see you are awake."

I jumped and looked next to me where the voice had come from. It was a young blonde boy. He was obviously older than I was.

"Hi. My name is Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Summer Solstice," I said holding out my hand. "I have no idea who my fater is."

"Nico told me you were a daughter of Apollo as well."

"How would Nico know?"

"I have no idea but you are going to have to wait to get an answer. Nico hasn't woken up yet."

I looked over at the bed next to me and didn't see anyone so I looked to my other side and saw Nico unmoving. His chest was hardly moving either.

"What happened to him?" I asked worridly.

"I don't know. When he came out of the shadows with you he almost dropped you and he collapsed into me and all he said was 'Hecate. Girl daughter of Apollo.' I want to know how he got like that," Will told me.

"Where am I anyway. The last thing I remember is collapsing in the castle with...part of THE GREAT HALL DOORS GOING THROUGH MY CHEST!" I felt where I knew the giant chunk of wood went through me and only felt a big scar. "What happened to me. I should be dead."

Will was backed up covering his face up from the heat. Then I realized that I was on fire...again. "Sorry," I said as I tryed to calm down.

"How can you do that?" Will asked cautiously. "To answer your question, Summer, you are at Camp Half-Blood. A camp where demigods come to be safe from monsters. Some don't make it here. Others, like you, get here but almost die from your wounds. Summer you've been here for 3 weeks. This is the first time you woke up. And your little fire episode explians why the ends of the stick were burned off."

I looked at Will dumbfounded. I was stuck on the whole demigods thing. "Demigods are real? So which gods would they be?" I asked sarcasticly.

"The gods are real Summer. The Greek gods to be specific. Your father is Apollo. He is the god of the Sun, medicine, poety, and music. He is also really good at archery."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "How did I survive?" I asked quietly.

"Well when we knew that you were a demi-god we fed you some of the food of the gods. We gave you nectar and ambrosia as we were removing the wood from your chest. You almost died 4 times."

If witches and wizards can exist I guess gods can too. "I belive you. Now Nico said Hecate. Who is Hecate?"

"Hecate is the Godess of magic, cross roads and ghosts."

"Well Nico did get me from my magic school. Does Hecate have any children here?"

"Lou Ellen is a daughter of hers," Will answered almost automaticly.

"We are gonna need her," I said. "I have an idea to help Nico."

**Nico POV**

I woke up with a gasp jumping up and reaching for my sword all at the same time. "What happened?"

It looked like everyone in the room was frozen. Summer was awake with char marks all around her and her clothes were burned, Lou Ellen was at the end of my bed looking like she was meditating, and Will looked like he was reaching for something. I looked around and saw a woman with a polecat and what looked like a greyhound at her side. "My name is Hecate young demigod," Hecate said. "My daughter was asked to look at you by the other young man in the room. It seems you were hit by the killing curse. As you are a son of Hades it doesn't seem to be affecting you the same though you did go into a deep sleep."

"Is that what that green light was?"

"Yes but there are people who are worried for you son of Hades. I will reverse the spell."

"Thank you Lady Hecate," I said bowing to her. When I next woke up I was actually awake.

"NICO!" I had an armful of Summer as she tackled me to my bed. "I missed you bone head."

"I missed you too hot head."

CRACK! I felt pain explode across my face. Summer hit me, well to be more precice she slapped me across the face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I haven't seen you in years and this is the first thing that happens?" she asked.

"Well I'm fine," I said pulling her closer.

"Now we have a lot to catch up on. How is Bianca?"

A look of pain crossed my face and Summer knew something was wrong. "She died on a quest," I whispered then I immediately got up and walked into shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Demigods and Magic Don't Mix

**AN: I'm extreamely happy. Just went out had some yummy food and got CANDY! Again I own nothing.**

**Summer POV**

I felt so bad, I mean how was i supposed to know that Bianca died. I started crying on my bed in the infirmary. A while later I don't know how long but to me it seemed like hours but I don't think it really was that long, I heard the clopping of horses hooves. Looking up I saw a centar like the ones in the forbidden forest. "Firenze," I cried as I jumped up and hugged the centar.

"Who?" the centar asked.

I looked up and realized that I was hugging the wrong centar. "Sorry," I mummbled. 'He can tell me what happened to Bianca.' "What happened to Bianca?"

Mr. Centar asI was now calling him looked shocked and saddened at the same time. "How do you know Bianca?"

"She was my friend. I went to school with her before I got my letter and went to that biggoted school of miscreatants. Who hides a basalisk in a school? Any way my point is, What happened to Bianca?" I said venimosly.

"I don't really know to be honest. One of the few people who were with her on her quest was Percy. You could ask him," stated the centar. "My name is Chiron by the way. The camp director is Dionysus or Mr. D."

I got up out of the bed and found some clothes my size in the table next to my bed. Outwardly I was calm, but on the inside I was seething with rage. This 'Percy' person was gonna give me the answers I wanted and when I wanted.

I walked out of 'the Big House,' what kinda name is that, it's so obvious. I started walking through the camp and saw a lake, an archery range, some...forges, a rock wall that had lava pouring out of it and finally a sunken arena with people sword fighting.

"PERCY!" I heard someone yell. I got an evil grin on my face. I was gonna get answers. A blonde girl ran up and kissed Percy. Slowly I walked down in the sunken arena. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Are you Percy?" The boy tunered around and looked at me. He had black hair and shocking green eyes.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Summer. I had a few questions." The blonde girl who kissed him before was glaring daggers at me.

"Sure," he said and walked to the steps surrounding the arena. "What did you wanna know?"

I looked up and glared at him. "WHAT IN HADES HAPPENED TO BIANCA?!" I shouted.

His eyes grew wide. "Who told you about Bianca?" He was obviously shocked.

"Hmmmm lets see who it was. Oh yeah now I remember, I've known her for years. I got attacked by a basalisk and her brother, my best friend, saved my life after I killed it. And he just told me. I asked Chiron and he said you were one of the last people to see her alive. Now, what. Happened. To. Bianca?"

"I-I-," he was stuttering.

"He doesn't have to tell you," said the mean blonde next to him.

"How about you shut-up and let me talk?" I asked.

"Why don't you," she never finished that sentance because suddenly I burst into flame and pulled a bow and arrow made of flames and had it pointed at her throat in a second.

**AN: Thats the last of this chapter as depression has reared it's ugly head.**


	4. Chapter 4

Demigods and Magic Don't Mix

**Summer POV**

I had a fire bow pulled on that blonde who questioned me. "Stay out of this blondie." I turned and pointed the bow tword Percy. "Now, yet again, what happened to Bianca?"

With defeat Percy looked at the ground. "We were in the gods junk yard and she found a Mythomagic figurine that Nico didn't have yet. She wanted to take it and give it to him as a present. The prophecy said one of us would die but we didnt know who.

_Five shall go west to the godess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and hunters combined to prevail,_

_The Titans Curse one must withstand,_

_And one shall parish by a parents hand._

"Zoe and Bianca were the Hunters and we lost Bianca in the land without rain. Zoe was the one to be killedby her dad Atlas." He was softspoken the entire time. "I became friends with Bianca on the quest before she died."

I had lowered my bow long ago and now my flames were burning a blue. I saw in pain. My only 'sister' was dead. "When?"

"Almost three years ago," Percy replied sadly.

I dropped to my knees and cried.

"She's a freak," I heard the blonde girl whisper to another person.

"You wanna see a freak," I snapped at her. For the first time since I got to this camp I used my magic. "Then lets see how you deal with this freak." The flames around me burned big and bright and they had a purple hue with my magic. I lashed out with my magic not even saying anything. Blondie flew across the arena with gashes appearing all over her as her head slammed against the grond.

Percy ran over to her then looked at me in anger. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she won't heal from," I scoffed.

With that Percy picked up the blonde girl and took her to the big house.

**Nico POV**

After Summer asked about Bianca I left. I went to see Bianca again. I wanted to talk to her about so many things, tell her i met Summer again. After talking to Bianca for about an hour I headed back to camp to appoligise. When I got back I saw Percy carrying the Annabeth harpy away. I looked over and saw Summer in the Arena on fire again.

"Summer," I called to her. She turned around and looked at me.

"Nico, why didnt you come find me and tell me," she said while crying. The flames around her went from purple to blue.

I walked forward and reached out to her. The flames mealted away from her skin where I touched her. I hugged her. "I didn't want to face it, or you. As a son of Hades I can talk to ghosts, so I talk to Bianca all the time."

Summer just broke down crying into my shoulder. "Lets go somewhere private."

Summer walked with me into the woods. "Nico I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I just wanted to keep hugging her. 'Maybe Percy doesn't matter as much as Summer,' I thought. I hugged her again as she cried on my shoulder.

About an hour later she stopped crying. I think she fell asleep. Carefully I picked her up and I took her to the Apollo cabin. Since my arms were full I just kicked the door. Soon Will Solice opened the door. "Wha-," he started but I just walked past him to an unused bed. Gently I laid Summer on it. Will walked up behind me. "Thanks for caring for her," he said. I just grunted and left in response.

**AN: Thats it for this chapter. **


End file.
